


Rainy Days

by PrinceHokage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, basically theres like a tiny bit of kagune kink, not much but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHokage/pseuds/PrinceHokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki really likes rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes the first fic ive ever posted  
> no one posts utaken so im taking matters into my own hands >:3c

It was raining outside, something Kaneki always kind of liked. He enjoyed standing in the rain and thought it was the best kind of weather. Luckily he could indulge in this pleasure more frequently since he had become a ghoul, since he figured ghouls couldn't get sick. It was days like these that calmed him, and he was especially grateful for it today. Working with his group, and trying to find out more about Dr.Kanou had begun to get a little exhausting, as he had been working non stop for a few days now. Today, Kaneki figured, would be a good day to take a walk. 

His feet began to lead him through the towns and cities and acted as something of a relaxer for him. Time seemed to pass by him as he made his way through alleys. Kaneki found himself meandering through 4th ward by around 1 am, and found himself wondering how Uta had been. They hadn't spoken in about a month due to Kaneki's busyness and Kaneki found himself missing the voice that always spoke so monotonously. Hearing it was a comfort to him, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed it until he finally got a chance to really think. 

Snapping out of his reverie he found himself standing infront of Uta's mask shop. Smiling at himself, he knocked on the door, wondering if Uta was home or not. Kaneki wasn't too worried about waking him up though, knowing full well how much of a night owl Uta could be. After waiting a minute or so, the door in front of him creaked open to reveal a messily dressed Uta.   
"Kaneki?" He questioned, rather surprised to see the white haired boy out. Kaneki gave a small smile, "Hello Uta-san, I hope i'm not interrupting anything? I know its late..." he spoke, scratching the back of his head. Uta quickly dismissed the notion and ushered the boy in, out of the rain. "It's fine. You must be freezing though? The rain was rather heavy tonight." He said and Kaneki suddenly realized he was getting water all over Uta's entry way. "I'm fine, really," he frowned "but im getting water all over...." 

Uta laughed gently and led kaneki into a back room of his shop, consisting of a small couch and fridge, with a small TV on a stand. "Strip." He said bluntly, as Kaneki flushed Uta gave a small smile "Ill get you some clothes don't worry, that is of course unless you'd prefer to stay naked." Kaneki shook his head as his face heated up a brighter red   
"Go on, ill be right back " Uta laughed as he left the room   
Kaneki was left to his thoughts as he turned his back to the doorway. Uta was always a very....flirty person? No, the word didn't seem right, but he couldn't really tell what exactly the other male was. All he knew was that it affected him like no other words ever had. Every time Uta spoke to him like that it sent shivers down his spine and heat rose back to his face just thinking about it. Kaneki stripped down to his boxers and held his clothes in his arms as his mind was deep in thought. 

"Kaneki?" Uta called out. The voice shocked Kaneki and he turned around, flustered. "S-Sorry!! " Kaneki cleared his throat "Ah...where would you like me to put my clothes????? Im sorry about getting everything wet..." He said with a shy smile   
Uta smiled back and took the clothes from Kaneki's hands, replacing them with dry ones. "Don't worry about it." He spoke in a short sentence.   
There was tension in the room, and Uta was staring at him. Kaneki felt like his legs were jelly. Even now, after all this time and training, he still felt like this under the other's stare. Uta smiled again, seemingly sensing Kanekis weakness, and stepped forward to pet the shorter male's face. "You're very cute when embarrassed Kaneki-kun...." he spoke lowly, his face lowering dangerously close to Kaneki's. 

After months of pent up frustration, it felt like a dam broke within Kaneki, and he leaned his face up the few centimeters to seal their lips in a kiss, both of them dropping the clothing on the floor. Kaneki felt the older male smile into their kiss, and it was at that moment that every bit of Kaneki's will power broke. He pressed himself as close as he could possibly get to Uta, as the black haired boys arms came to encircle his waist, hands petting along, up from his hips to where his kakuhou was placed and this time Kaneki felt his knees buckling for real. Uta pulled back and chuckled as he used his fingers to draw small circles into the sensitive skin. "Kaneki-kun....would you allow me to make you feel good?" Uta asked gently using the hand that wasnt drawing patterns into skin to cup the side of the white haired boy's face. Kaneki nodded, in a slight daze, and Uta led him over to the couch where he sat and pulled Kaneki down into his lap. Moving his hands to slide his hands up Kaneki's shirt and slip it off, Uta gave feather light touches to the taut muscles that had begun to sprout on Kaneki's abdomen. Kaneki sighed happily as Uta sat him up on his knees and unbuttoned Kaneki's pants, sliding them down just enough to see the bulge starting to form in the younger boys boxers.   
Uta drew a swift finger up the bump and reveled in the sound that Kaneki made. Returning his other hand to Kaneki's back, he pressed his fingers firmly into his kakuhou and caressed it until he felt Kaneki's kagune slipping out. It was wet and soft in this state and petting it somehow turned Kaneki on even more. "U-Uta" He moaned out, one of his hands trailing up to curl themselves into Uta's soft hair, the other digging into Uta's shoulder. "Please....." he ground out through closed teeth, trying not to throw his head back and rut against Uta for all he was worth. "My my Kaneki-kun.... " Uta licked his lips before using the hand that was gently touching Kaneki's cock , to grab it through the other males underwear and tugging it gently. Pulling Kaneki's boxers down to where his pants were, he grasped his dick and circled his thumb over the slit and pulled just enough to create friction and watched as Kaneki opened his mouth in a silent scream . As Uta picked up the pace, Kaneki began panting, leaning his head to rest on Uta's shoulder. Running his fingers along the exposed kagune , Uta set up a pace of stimulation against both Kaneki's dick and kagune. Bells were ringing in Kaneki's ears and his moans grew loader and louder as the pressure around his cock tightened slightly, and soon enough as Uta leaned his head in to bite at his neck, Kaneki came over Uta's hand. His kagune slumped along with his body as he ground against Uta's hand and his vision went black, riding out his high.

The first thing he saw when his vision returned was a smiling Uta. " Kaneki-kun is so cute you know." He said kissing Kaneki on the lips gently   
"Why don't you stay the night."   
Kaneki smiled at this, as it wasnt a request. As Uta lead him up to the second floor where his apartment was, Kaneki decided that yes, rain really was the best kind of weather.


End file.
